


Transformers; One Fic a Day

by WanderingVoid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Oblivious Soundwave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Technically mute chatterbox falls for a grumpy field medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingVoid/pseuds/WanderingVoid
Summary: A collection of Transformers fanfics of various lengths as a self challenge to write more. Various shippings, characters and verses inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to the desires of it's bearer, often the Matrix shoves that aside. Taking memories and emotions for the time needed. 
> 
> Based off a Tumblr post I found on Pinterest

The dust slowly began to settle, sounds of battle falling to a halt as crimson optics dimmed offline as a spark finally sputtered away, servos raised to defend falling to the side with a resounding clang, the mech's form falling deathly still as he laid there. His plating began to turn gray with the loss of life, the gleam turning dull and dark.

For a long moment, there was no sound, the mech above the other holding on tightly to the grip of the blade sunk into the dead mech's chassis, deep intakes leaving him from the exertion of the battle. Deep blue optics stared down at a face too familiar, and became slightly startled when there was a click and his chest plates opened, the legendary artifact falling out. There was a sudden glow, the soldiers around the two shielding their optics from the sheer intensity of it.

Suddenly it was all too small servos gripping the hilt of a blade he didn't know, a much smaller frame kneeling over the cold body, wide round optics looking around as his helm rose, confusion visible in them.

And then he looked down, and they filled with shock, then horror as he realized what his servos were gripping.

The scream broke the silence, raw and despairing, vocalizer starting to glitch as it struggled with the sound and Orion Pax let go of the grip to cradle the helm of the mech he knew as Megatronus, optic fluid falling as he sobbed.

"No!! Please, _please_ no!! _Megatronus!!_ Please _wake up!!!" _

But his begs and pleads fell on deaf audials, there was no response from the former gladiator, not a whisper nor a twitch and the little archivist hugged him tightly, his frame jerking with the force of his cries as it sank in exactly what had happened. That the blade had been his. That he'd killed the mech closest to his spark.

"I'm sorry...please, _please_ don't go..."


	2. TFPRatchet x SGSoundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't realize until too late what exactly the feeling in his ember was. 
> 
> Tf;Prime!Ratchet x TF;Prime;SG!Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one of my OTPs and I haven't seen anything for it so I made something for it-

The first time Soundwave saw him, he felt afraid. 

He was kneeling in the hot sands of a desert he didn't know, on a planet he'd never heard of, his best friend's lifeenergon seeping into the sand and staining it blue. A groundbridge had opened, and the medic stepped out, tall and somewhat imposing and Soundwave had felt sheer terror.

But then he'd knelt and begun patching Shockwave up, doing his upmost to save the yellow mech and the C.O felt surprise rear it's helm, confusion following shortly. What was going on?....

The next hours passed in a whirl and Soundwave didn't try to say he understood it all yet. Something about alternate universes and such. It made his helm spin and his tanks churn, though that might also have been in due to stress. Probably stress. 

The important thing was, the small group of Cons agreed, was that they were safe for now, and among friendlies, strange though it felt. As the days passed and they acclimatized to their situation, the C.O found himself hanging around the medic more and more often, listening to his grumbles and words, occasionally dodging a ricocheting wrench with a staticky laugh of his own from his ruined voice box, his joy expressed on his visor in the form of emojis. It didn't take long for the Autobot's voice to join the recorded mix that the mech used to communicate, his leader and SIC sharing a glance when they'd first heard it. 

When the first flickers of Ravage's signals came up on the scanners, Ratchet had offered to go with Soundwave to find him, activating the groundbridge into a forest near the cybercat. The Decepticon had been near frantic, searching for the friend he had thought was dead, and both he and the cat cried tears of joy at the reunion, the mech kneeling on the ground and cradling the other. The medic looked the cybercat over once they were ready, fixing up what needed to be and offering a small amount of Energon he kept in his medkit for emergencies to get his fuel levels back up. They carried him back to base, deep metallic purrs filling the air with a relaxed atmosphere. 

It was months before Soundwave realized the feelings he held around the medic had changed, now were something he wasn't quite sure what it meant. There was that feeling of happiness, of security as always, but now there was something else, like there was turboflies in his tanks (He checked, it wasn't physical). A weird sort of nervousness and a lightness in his ember that appeared around him that he didn't feel around anyone else and it made him confused. He kept quiet about it (how could he talk about it when he didn't know what it even was?), continuing on his daily routine as he always did. 

It wasn't until Starscream asked, three months later, that Soundwave realized what it was, that the medic had his ember and he hadn't even realized it. 

The feeling he felt was love, and it'd taken root so deeply and slowly that it had caught him off guard, had surprised him with just how strong it was once he knew about it. He didn't know what to do about it either, should he tell Ratchet? Keep it a secret??? He had no idea... So he kept it quiet for now, attempting not to let it slip. 


End file.
